Hypnosis
by Spazzle
Summary: Chad is having a hard time resisting sonny's lips so he turns to a hypnosis kit to help him get a kiss from sonny. Will he get his kiss? Channy! Read and review please! One-shot!


A/N~ Ok so I haven't written a story in a while so this one is not gonna be super duper awesome but I would really appreciate some reviews, but please if you don't like it and you are planning on leaving a review just put your review into constructive criticism. By the way this story is dedicated to my new friend sugar-rush4eva for her birthday which is coming up.

Disclaimer~ If I owned SWAC do you think I would be on this website writing fanfiction? If I did I would be in Hollywood yelling at the writers for not having Chad and Sonny confess their feelings for each other already. Now onto the story!

Chad's POV

'I can't take this anymore! I need to kiss Sonny, to feel her sweet lips pressed against mine! I've held in my feelings for her for way to long!' I thought to myself as I again watched Sonny snacking on fro-yo in the commissary. I couldn't take this anymore. Seeing her there with fro-yo sliding in between her sweet lips was driving me crazy so I left.

I got back to my dressing room before my desires to kiss her got to out of hand. I flipped on my plasma screen TV and started channel surfing until I stopped at a commercial with a dude advertising some kind of hypnosis kit. What an interesting idea.

"Are you looking to have someone under your complete control? Be a slave to your every whim? Maybe you're looking to get the girl of your dreams to go out with you? If so then you need Dr. Smith's hypnosis kit! Every girl will be hanging by your arms! Everyone will do as you tell them! Only $39.99 plus shipping and handling! Must be 18 older to call!" the person on the TV screamed.

'This could be exactly what I need to get Sonny to kiss me! She'll have no choice but to kiss me! I can get her to tell me exactly how she feels about me! This is perfect' I thought. I picked up the phone, dialed the number on the TV screen and ordered myself a hypnosis kit.

*1 week later*

'where is it? I've been waiting a week for the stupid kit to arrive!' The week had been nothing but torture as everyday Sonny would either grab a fro-yo or would be looking over at my table and licking her lips at the lobster and steak we were being served. Her soft looking lips were so tantalizing. Oh how I must know the feeling of her lips on mine!

The package finally arrived during rehearsal of this week's episode of Mack Falls. After everyone left for lunch, I went straight to my dressing room to open up the kit. Inside the kit was a pair of black and white swirled contacts, a necklace with a fake jewel on it and an old fashioned pocket watch.

"Okay, so how do I use this?" I said to no one in particular. I skimmed the pages of the instruction guide included in the set and found what I was looking for. The instructions for the contacts were the following.

"To use the hypno-contacts you gently place one in each eye and stare into someone's eyes in order to take control of the targeted person. The hypnosis will take effect immediately. Once the person is in a trance, tell them a word to bring them into their hypnotized state and a word to take them out of the hypnotized state."

"Okay, seems easy enough." I said after reading the instructions. I put the contacts on and read through the instructions one more time before leaving my dressing room and heading over to Sonny's. When I got over there, I heard music playing and I knew Sonny was alone because Blondie would be yelling at Sonny to turn down the music. This was my chance. Sonny was on the love seat kicking her legs in the air with her eyes closed and the music on full blast. Now's the time to make my presence known.

"First crush, first kiss, I'm feeling love sick. Butterflies flying high. Never ending sunshine. A smile on my lips, from my... first crush." Sonny sang, obviously unaware of the fact that I was standing right next to her.

"You have a pretty good voice, Munroe." I said hiding the fact that I thought she was amazing. She slowly opened her eyes as slight blush took over her cheeks. She looks so cute when she blushes. Her eyes trailed up to meet mine and suddenly a strange look came over her gorgeous features. What is that look? Oh! Maybe it's her hypnotized state! Then she started giggling like there was a clown doing back flips while juggling pies. What is up with her now?

"Chad, why are you wearing those silly black and white swirled contacts? Aren't I the one on a comedy show? Are you trying to steal our fans by becoming a comedian?" she asked clearly amused.

"I'll tell you if you look into my eyes and watch closely." I said trying to convince her to stare into my eyes in order to put her in a trance. She nodded okay and looked into my eyes for a good thirty seconds and nothing happened. Fed up with the dumb contacts I yelled "Oh just forget it!" and stormed out leaving a very confused Sonny sitting on the loveseat.

After storming into my dressing room and throwing away the stupid contacts, I grabbed out the old fashioned pocket watch and the instructions that go with it. The instructions read "In order to operate the hypno-watch, pick up the watch by the chain and swing in front of the desired person's face and repeat the step from the hypno-contacts saying to give on and off words to wake and make fall under the trance." Well that seems like a better plan than the contacts.

The next day I came to the studio bright and early in order to get a leap on the plan and so that when I do get my kiss, no one will see it because we'll be the only ones here at 6:30 in the morning. I know that she comes in early to get breakfast from the commissary because they actually have decent food for the public in the morning.

There she was, sitting at an empty table, sipping coffee out of her cup. I made my way over to the table in confidence, but I mean I'm me for crying out loud! Who wouldn't be this confident, if they were the star of a hit TV show, tween heartthrob of the year and were about to get the girl of his dreams to kiss him? No one! She was reading a book. The pages were slightly torn and were yellowing from age. I guess she really likes this book. "Hey Munroe, enjoying your coffee?" I asked as I took the seat next to her.

Without looking up, she muttered an "uh huh" absentmindedly. Wow! She didn't even look up! I started snapping my fingers in front of her face, trying to wake her from her trance that the book apparently sucked her into.

"Hello? Have you gone deaf?" I asked, trying to get her undivided attention. She slowly looked up at me and broke out into a sarcastic smile.

"Well, hello Chad! Isn't it just a great morning? How did you sleep last night? Great? I sure hope so!" Sonny said sarcastically. She then switched back to her normal speech and said "Ok, I've proved I'm not deaf and I've given you the attention you so desperately crave. Now let me read my favorite book!"

"Wow. Didn't know you were so cranky in the morning, Munroe." I said shocked. "By the way, what time is it? Oh wait! I have a pocket watch right here, but I don't know how to read it. Can you help me with this dilemma, Sonny?" I asked amusingly. With every word I spoke, my voice grew more sarcastic. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice the tone in my voice.

"If I tell you the time, will you leave me alone, so I can read my book in peace?" Sonny said impatiently while keeping her head covered by her book.

"Yup!" I said enthusiastically, having a good feeling that this time I would get my kiss. She marked the page in her book, set it down and looked at my pocket watch as I swung it back and forth. She said nothing for a minute so I assume it worked.

"Will you stop swinging that dang pocket watch so I can see the time clearly?" Oh. I guess it didn't work. On the inside I was screaming and saying words I only heard my parents say when they were really angry at each other. And they were only angry at each other when my dad forgot special dates that my mom planned. I just put on my angry face, crossed my arms over my chest, and walked away without even answering her question or getting her to kiss me. This hypnosis kit is a real stinker! I want that kiss!

Sonny's POV

Ok, what is up with Chad lately? First, he comes into my dressing room wearing black and white swirled contacts and then just leaves after an outburst. And then, he saw me in the commissary this morning and stormed out after I told him to stop swinging his pocket watch so I could read the time. Something is seriously wrong with him lately; I mean what is up with the watch and the contacts? Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.

I went to rehearsals, thinking only about how to find out why Chad is acting weirder than usual. For the rest of the day, Chad didn't say a word to me, but I did catch him looking at my lips while I was eating a fro-yo in the commissary. I am seriously confused! When I turned to look at him, he looked away quicker than Tawni changes clothes.

*The Next Day*

After yesterday's confusing nature, Chad came back around to bursting in my dressing room uninvited, and fighting with me. I even got lost in his eyes once. I really hope he didn't notice.

Chad's POV

Well, my first 2 plans to get Sonny to kiss me didn't work out so well, so I was thinking about giving up. I was thinking about giving up until Sonny got lost in my eyes reminding me of the time I guest starred on "So Random" and Sonny realized what blue eyes I have while getting lost in them. That reminded me of the color of the jewel on the necklace in the hypnosis kit I bought. The jewel is the exact color of my eyes and because Sonny almost kissed me while getting lost in my eyes, I need to use the necklace as my final plan to get that kiss. I know that it is gonna work. I have a really good feeling about this.

I returned to my dressing room after my fight with Sonny and read the necklace instructions. The instructions were just like the instructions for the pocket watch, so I only had to skim them. After that, I waited until Sonny's rehearsals would be over and left for chuckle city. I was running down the halls, on my way to Sonny and blondie's dressing room, when I bumped into somebody. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled at the stranger only to realize it was Sonny. "Oh, uh… sorry." I said embarrassed of yelling at my secret crush. She stared at me confused and I took that as my chance to put my final plan into action.

I pulled out the necklace from my pocket, and started swinging in front of her eyes slowly and rhythmically. Her eyes went wide and her body seemed to freeze. "When I say the words 'stupid cute', you will fall under my spell. When I say the word 'Munroe', you will awaken from your trance." I said to her as she slowly nodded in a hypnotized state. "Good, Munroe." Sonny shook her head and started looking around confused so I take it she was awake.

"Oh! Hi Chad." Sonny said after realizing I was right next to her. She smiled her usual stupid cute smile that I love and hate so much.

"Stupid cute." I muttered. Apparently she heard it because soon her body stiffened and her eyes seemed to glaze over. Even when hypnotized she is gorgeous. Well, now is as good a time as any to kiss her. "Sonny, you are going to let me kiss you. You will kiss me back. Afterwards, I want you to tell me how you really feel about me because I am crazy about you. You are the first girl that hasn't fallen at my feet when I give a simple smile. I love it." I said to her knowing that she wouldn't remember any of this if she tells me she doesn't like me that way. She nodded in agreement and I leaned forward. Our lips met. There was an explosion going off in my head. I felt fireworks. It was like a dream. She was complying with what I asked her and she kissed back. Her lips tasted like vanilla mixed with strawberries. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Soon we were out of breath and we separated.

Sonny's POV

Chad Dylan Cooper is kissing me! I don't know exactly how it happened but when he touched his lips to mine, my mind came back and I could willingly move my lips against his. I don't remember why he was kissing me but, the feeling of his lips on mine was just so sweet I decided to just go with it. Soon we both ran out of breath and pulled away. He looked into my eyes with emotions I've never seen him express before, adoration and love.

"Sonny, tell me now how you feel about me." He ordered. Hadn't I kissing him back told him all my feelings for him?

"Chad, I am in love with you. Couldn't you tell by the kiss? By the way, how did we end up kissing because I don't remember anything but running into you and then saying hi?"

Chad's POV

Oh no. Somehow while we were kissing, she fell out of the trance. That means that she knows that I kissed her. Wait! She said that she's in love with me! "Wow! The hypnosis wore off already!" is what I said to her. She gave me a confused face which soon turned into a happy smirk.

"You wanted to kiss me so badly that you used a hypnosis kit to get me to let you kiss me!" She exclaimed waggling her index finger at me. Suddenly she grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and brought my face down to hers and kissed me. She kissed me! After pulling away she looked into my eyes and said something I never would have expected to hear from her mouth.

Sonny's POV

It all makes sense now. The contacts, the pocket watch. It was all to try to hypnotize me! After separating, I looked him straight in the eyes and told him something that was sure to get a bewildered response. "You didn't have to hypnotize me to get me to kiss you! All you had to do was ask!" With that being said, I walked off to my dressing room leaving a speechless Chad Dylan Cooper standing in the middle of the hallway with his mouth dropped so far it was touching the floor. This was a very interesting day!


End file.
